Socialisation
by Mr CJ
Summary: A one-shot between two certain interfaces. It's not often one of them goes looking for advice...


**Socialisation Advice  
**_A one-shot by MrCJ / Guessmyname  
Insert standard copyright falderol here_

* * *

_Sweet Christ, I'm writing everything lately.- A/N_

* * *

"...Wait, you're being serious?"

"Yes."

"As in, seriously serious?!"

"Yes."

"I - but... ahaha! I just... aha, seriously?"

"Yes."

One very amused interface leaned forwards for a closer look at her partner. Her partner simply sat as still as always.

"You're trying to invite someone over?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Of all people?"

"Yes."

She just couldn't take it any more. It was just too funny.

"Your source of amusement is incomprehensible."

"Ah~ I'm sorry, Nagato-san, but..."

"I was not aware my decision was a source of such amusement."

"Ah... ahaha, nevermind, sorry. That was kinda rude, ne?"

"..."

She snuggled down into her seat, facing the isolated bookworm. "So... you wanted to ask me for advice?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... have you actually asked him yet?"

"No. I am unfamiliar with the required accepted social protocols."

"Hmm..." She put a finger to her chin and pondered. "Well, I don't know if you should try asking him directly..."

Nagato simply watched.

"...a message!"

"..."

"A message would work! What do you think?"

"There are no arguments against its success."

"Haha, well that's perfect, perfect! A message then! Write it down, arrange a meet!"

"...Understood."

"Well, go on! Write it down!"

She moved to get a pen.

"Ah, wait! How are you going to give it him?"

"..."

"You can't just give it him directly, you might as well just ask him that way... ah, I know; leave it!"

"..."

She nearly laughed. Almost, _almost, _Nagato looked confused.

_One day. One day I'll get an expression out of you. A smile or a frown, either would be fine._

"Don't worry, I didn't mean it like that. Leave it somewhere. For him to find."

"Suggestions?"

"Hmm... school locker's a bit cliché... a book perhaps?"

"...Book."

"Yeah, a book! That would work! You're the Literature Club president, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then give him a book! Leave the note inside! That way he won't miss it."

"I see."

"It's a perfect plan!"

"..."

She snuggled up even more, lowering her angle to look her friend in the eye, even with the glare of the glasses against the evening sun.

"So... what do you want to do with him, then?"

"Talk."

"Eeeh? That's boring!"

"That's the purpose of the meeting."

She grinned slyly. "Want to pry his tongue, huh?"

"..."

"Wondering how to start a conversation, huh?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. So _that's _why you came to me for ideas."

"Out of all the Interfaces so far created, you are the most advanced in terms of social function."

She grinned, accepting the praise for what it was. "But of course! I am in his class after all!"

"..."

"Aah, sorry. Hmm... a conversation starter, huh...?"

"..."

Almost to herself, she muttered "Drinks usually work in these situations... not on us though."

"Drink?"

"Hmm?"

"You suggest drink?"

She grinned. "Sure, loosen up his tongue a little. You'll be able to do whatever you like with it then!"

"I see."

She leaned in even further. She had to look. Surely not even Nagato could stay as still as stone over this topic.

"So, who is he?"

"Who?"

"The boy you're after, Nagato, jeez!"

The smaller one raised her arm to point the other's attention out of the window. The other stared as everything suddenly clicked into place. "...him."

"Yes. Him."

"..."

"Thank you for your advice. The operation shall commence shortly."

As her diminutive friend closed her book with a sharp thunk and reinserted it into her bag, Asakura Ryoko leaned back in her chair, watching out the window as a lone schoolboy walked home, bag over shoulder and brown hair flicking in the wind.

Nagato was gone. He was gone. Now it was just her."...Just work, huh"

"...Tch."

* * *

This goes out toxxfirebubblesxx and her Serendipity series, for inspiring this fic. It stems from watching the anime series again... just where did Nagato get the idea of feeding Kyon three cups of tea beforehand? It's not the sort of thing she'd do...

Well, now we know. Isn't it sad, Asakura?

-MrCJ


End file.
